


When you married.

by Cindy_Wen_811



Category: PK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Wen_811/pseuds/Cindy_Wen_811





	When you married.

亀梨的mail box裡躺著一封已讀郵件。  
這不過是他電子郵箱中成千上百封已讀郵件中的一封。  
如果要說這封郵件有什麼特別的話。  
首先，它來自一個幾乎五年沒有聯繫的發件人。  
再來，這是一封邀請他去參加婚禮的結婚請柬。

他瞇著眼睛看著這封已讀郵件許久，有些懊悔自己為什麼要點開它。  
只不過是看見了那個讓人意外的名字罷了，連主題也沒有看清就按了讀取鍵。  
啊，真糟糕。

婚禮的時間定在5月20日。  
真是個適合結婚的日子啊！亀梨有些自嘲地想著。  
想當初他與他也曾經半開玩笑地說過要結婚，在輕井澤度假的時候，也曾去當地有名的石之教堂許下過共度人生的誓言。  
可，那不過是因為年少無知而作的美夢罷了。  
在那之後，『社會』這門課，讓他們體味到了現實的殘酷。

如果是沒心沒肺的傢伙，或許還能抗爭一二吧，可在亀梨看來，原本美好的人生若是被擅自改變了方向，將來可是要遭報應的。  
現在這封請柬算不算報應，他不知道。  
他只知道，他會去的。  
隔著五年的時間，他現在怎樣了？  
既然都要結婚了，大概一切都很順利吧。

心臟的位置還是會隱隱作痛，過往的甜蜜一個個跳出來強逼著他來緬懷。  
明明最近已經少了夢見他的次數，現如今，怕是又要舊疾復發了。

***

亀梨和山下是在大學的劇團裡認識的。  
他們一個讀文學，一個讀經濟。  
山下比亀梨大一屆，基本上他們都是不太喜歡參加社團的類型，但因為外貌的關係，在劇團招募的時候，被軟硬兼施地拖了進來。

亀梨會參加劇團還有一個原因，就是他想要嘗試一下劇本寫作。  
從小時候起，亀梨所擅長的就兩件事，一件是棒球，一件是寫作。  
棒球到高中時代都有在玩，可依他的狀況是沒有辦法以棒球為職業的，所以順理成章地選擇了寫作。

在上大學之前，亀梨也發表過一些小散文和詩歌，雖然只是豆腐塊大小的篇幅，但對他來說也是不錯的鼓勵。  
在那之後，有雜誌社的編輯想要邀請他寫專欄，可那時候因為要考大學而放棄了。  
進入文學院學習之後，亀梨一直在考慮文學創作和生存的問題，畢竟那偶然才發表一篇的豆腐塊是絕對不能賴以生存的。

進入劇團之後，亀梨經常參加劇團的日常排練，只是大部分時間裡，他都只是坐在台下觀察大家的表演。  
山下偶爾會來，通常都帶著他的女友。  
亀梨到現在還記得那個女生的長相，可惜在她與山下分手之後，自己便再也沒有見過她。

山下與自己說的第一句話，是：你在做什麼？自己的回答是：寫點小故事。  
這之後兩人之間的來往也不算頻繁，甚至連普通朋友也算不上，聯絡只是在劇團內的有一句每一句的閒聊，有些微妙的是，山下來劇團的次數似乎變多了。  
回想起來，算是自己在自作多情嗎？  
亀梨沒有答案。

進一步的關係建立，是劇團的聖誕演出。  
這是進入劇團第一次遇到大型的演出，幾乎所有團員都要參演，自己也不能例外。  
演出的劇目是《大奧》，表現在德川幕府時期，江戶城圍繞著大奧而展開的生活畫卷，女子們在奧內的生活百態。  
自己從企劃會開始就一直坐在最後面，不斷地構思著即將發表的小故事。這個故事的大綱已經跟雜誌社的編輯溝通過了，如果能在約定時間內寫出來，是可以刊載在雜誌上的。  
於是……  
當聽見自己被點名的時候，不由得蒙了一下。  
可已經無法改變了，在這個劇目裡面，自己被規劃為女子組，需要全程穿女性和服表演。  
那時候，山下笑了。  
在自己的目光看向他的時候，甚至帶著玩味地挑了挑眉。

排練期有一個多月，原本沒有什麼舞蹈功底的自己被訓練得可以跳舞了。  
學業、排練、寫作三件事情加起來，令自己經常不夠時間睡覺。連帶著，吃東西的胃口也失去了。  
一下子瘦了快5kg，即便是穿著厚厚的冬衣，也擋不住消瘦的樣子。

「你怎麼還在這裡？不吃飯嗎？你中午也沒吃飯吧？」山下並不是唯一一個發現自己狀況的人，但只有他來問了。  
「嗯，沒什麼胃口。」自己隨口說著，喝了點麥茶，又伏在桌子上寫作。  
山下卻直接合上了本子，扯著自己的手腕「走吧，一起去吃飯。」  
「欸？」

從那之後，山下每天都會來找亀梨吃飯，不是中午就是晚上。  
在這樣的照料下，自己沒有繼續消瘦下去，雖然吃的很少，但至少每天都吃了一些。  
也許就是這樣不經意的溫柔讓自己心動了吧。  
亀梨苦笑了一下。

演出很成功，校內都有點轟動了。  
團長為了紀念這次的表演，將幾套訂製的和服都買下來放在劇團裡，并附上當時穿著這些和服的表演者的照片。  
亀梨去年回學校的時候，還看見了自己當年穿著的這套衣服，以及自己那畫的有些嫵媚的妝容。

那日演出結束，大家拍了照片，就都散場了。  
而自己為了趕稿，就打算在劇團把小故事的結尾寫完。  
已經過了夜裡11點，亀梨寫完最後一個字，長出了一口氣「太好了，終於完成了！」  
「你果然還在。」山下推開化妝間的門走了進來。

中途他們說了什麼，亀梨現在已經想不起來了。  
但他大概一輩子也忘不了那個夜晚。他和山下就在化妝間裡，穿著還未脫下的長襦絆，做了。  
煙塵和脂粉的味道不斷地騰起，嗚咽和喘息交織，完全無法使力的身體……  
昏黃的燈光不斷被汗水暈開，快慰與疼痛全部都記憶深刻。  
即便是現在想起來，還會起一身的雞皮疙瘩。  
真是夠了。亀梨按了按有些發漲的太陽穴。

從這一天開始算起，在一起的日子算起來，一共有1663天那麼長。  
經歷了大學，畢業，找工作，租房，被發現，被鄙視，吵架，冷戰之後，亀梨在山下去上班的某一天，留下了一封分手信，離開了兩人合住的出租屋。  
走的時候，他給山下做了漢堡肉，放在冰箱里，大概能吃兩頓的份量。  
兩人就這樣分開，山下再也沒有聯絡過自己。

是了，相對於自己這種只能接受男人的類型，山下如果離開自己的話，應該會有更幸福的人生吧！  
一直用這種冠冕堂皇的理由說服自己，看到mail box裡空空如也，帶著著猶如心絞痛一般的開心，一定會唸「太好了，他果然向前看了。」

亀梨很長一段時間都沒有辦法再度投入戀情，當那個人的影子塞滿腦海的時候，會去找個CLUB買醉。  
碰到過一兩個ONS的對象，似乎都和山下有著這樣或那樣的相似。  
這之後，亀梨再也沒有去過CLUB，完全讓工作塞滿了自己。

寫作算是有些小成就吧！  
有幫知名的漫畫家寫過劇本，也有被拍成網劇的劇本，小說集有兩本已經出街，手頭還有一本正在做。  
有靈感的時候，小故事也會寫兩則，最早合作的那家雜誌社編輯一直說只要自己有投稿的想法，隨時都可以安排出版面。  
有以上這些，賴以為生是沒有什麼問題了，偶爾奢侈一下也是OK的。  
除了感情生活空白之外，其他都很好。

***

結婚典禮定在5月20日的中午。  
亀梨回受邀在5月19日晚上到達酒店，在回復會參加的mail之後，收到了一個酒店的房間號。  
看來是主人家的安排。  
豪華型五星級酒店，看樣子山下的事業應該也發展的不錯。

亀梨挑了一套淺灰色的西裝，剪了個清爽的髮型，帶著他選好的結婚賀禮，在5月19日的下午4點，到達了酒店。  
今晚是山下的單身派對，舉行地點在酒店二樓的會客廳。

亀梨先是從前台那裡拿了房卡，去房間先給自己泡了個澡，在7點的時候，穿著便服下了樓。  
有些緊張，畢竟已經這麼久沒見了。  
亀梨並不知道參加單身派對的有哪些人，自己認不認識。  
他甚至有點後悔自己為什麼要來參加這個婚禮，為什麼要這麼聽話地連前男友的單身派對都要參加。  
『就當是給自己畫上一個句號吧。』亀梨的腦海裡閃過這個念頭，之後推開了會客廳的大門。

裡面已經站著不少人，各自拿著酒杯三三兩兩地聚在一起。  
山下並不在人群中，至少亀梨沒有看見。  
他沿著墻邊，到吧檯拿了一份酒水，有一口沒一口的喝著。雖然沒有吃晚餐，但對於這裡擺放的冷食也沒什麼興趣。  
事實上，他的胃已經緊張到快要糾在一起了。

「你是…亀梨和也？！」一個驚喜的聲音從亀梨的身後傳過來。  
轉過身去，那面孔有些眼熟，但卻想不起來這個人是誰「我是亀梨，你好。」  
「啊嘞？你不認得我了嗎？！」對方一臉失望。  
「抱歉……」亀梨有些不好意思。  
「呃，嗯，你不認得我也不奇怪啦。和你拍照的人那麼多……」那人自顧自地回憶了起來「那次的《大奧》真的太精彩了！尤其是你的扮相，我到現在還記得。之後劇團也演過同樣的劇目，可完全不能與你在的時候相比！」  
「哦！對！我想起你了……」亀梨努力地搜索著對方的名字「你是…風間學長，對嗎？和山下學長一個專業的。」  
「對對對！！！太好了，你還記得我。」風間顯得很高興，攔著亀梨的肩膀，和他碰了碰酒杯。

其實亀梨並不喜歡這麼親暱地接觸，但礙於禮貌，也就由他去了。  
身後又傳來一陣騷動，憑著聲音，亀梨猜到是山下來了。  
他的身子幾乎是立即僵硬了起來，就連風間都感覺到了異樣。不過他很快以為是亀梨想要和山下打招呼，於是直接攬著亀梨走到山下面前「原來你還請了亀梨君？怎麼開始都沒告訴我？我是他的fans，你知道的！」  
「我以為他不會來。」山下的回答雖然是對風間的，但眼睛卻盯著亀梨。

山下還是記憶中的樣子，只是神情中褪去了青澀，多了些成熟與溫柔。

「山下學長……恭喜，結婚。」  
在山下的注視下，亀梨結結巴巴地說出了祝福的話，那聲音一點也不像從他的嘴裡發出來的，甚至讓他以為自己已經遁逃到另一個平行世界裡。  
「謝謝。」山下的眉頭皺了一下，很快就換上了微笑。  
另幾個同學朝風間走來，不多久他就被拉去了另一個小圈子。雖然期間仍時不時地將目光投向亀梨，但終於沒有再過來攀談。

脫開鉗制的亀梨在會場的一角落座。  
他終於發現這裡面，自己除了山下和風間，沒有其他認識的人。  
山下是人群的中心，他不停地在一個個的小圈子裡走動著，頻頻舉杯，感謝友人們的祝福。  
會客廳循環播放著輕柔歡快的曲調，大型的投影儀混動播放著新郎新娘的婚紗照，挽著山下的女子樣貌可人，溫柔如水。  
亀梨就這樣盯著那屏幕，竟看的入神了。

「你怎麼一個人坐在這？」山下的聲音把亀梨從入定中喚醒。  
久違的聲音直讓亀梨打了個激靈，他有些失態地站起身，杯中的酒差點灑了出來「抱歉，我去一下洗手間。」  
山下就站在原地，看著亀梨匆匆離開了會場。

亀梨沒有再回去，那裡的氣氛讓人感到窒息。  
雖然沒有想過自己可以雲淡風輕，但當祝福的話說出口之後，好像被人狠狠地錘了一拳，胸口發悶。  
出了酒店的門口，亀梨點了一支煙，往酒店的花園走去。  
夜裡的風帶著微微的暑氣，果然快要入夏了吧。

想到明天還要看著他們在教堂互許誓言，就有點想打退堂鼓。  
「哎……」亀梨長長地歎了口氣，身邊卻來了一個人。  
才剛剛溫習過，亀梨就算不用回頭也知道，來的人正是山下智久。  
「怎麼了？很少聽你歎氣。」山下的語調聽不出情緒，說話的感覺熟悉得仿佛經常見面的樣子。  
亀梨苦笑了一下「抱歉，不太適應這種場面。」  
「我以為你不會來。」山下又說了一遍。

亀梨沒有說話，而是狠狠地吸了一口煙。  
「還有嗎？給我一根。」  
「嗯？你不是不抽煙的嗎？」亀梨雖然這麼說著，還是把菸遞了過去。  
山下笑了笑「這麼多年過去了，我早已經不是當初的那個人了。」  
「是啊。」亀梨剛想把打火機遞過去，誰知山下竟然將他嘴裡的菸抽了出去，對著點著的煙頭給自己點了煙。  
接著，把亀梨抽過的那根含在嘴裡，卻將自己的遞給了亀梨。  
「你這是做什麼？」亀梨好笑地拿著他遞過來的菸。  
山下只是慫了慫肩膀。

「你怎麼樣？這些年過得還好嗎？」山下沉默了一陣之後說。  
「還是老樣子，靠寫東西賺點小錢。你呢？」  
「上班族，跳了兩次槽，現在算是企業合夥人。」  
「恭喜你啊。」亀梨再說了一次。

又是一陣沉默。  
「你們怎麼認識的？」亀梨還是問了。是不是真的想知道他自己也不清楚，就好像見面必須問你好似得，如果不問這個，反倒覺得有點不正常了。  
「工作時候認識的，上一家公司的甲方代表。雖然看起來很溫柔，但其實業務能力挺強的。」山下說的很籠統。  
「哦，是這樣吶。」  
話題又終止了。

「那個，我先回房間了。你玩得開心點。」亀梨掐滅了手中的煙頭，對山下說。  
「能不能，再給我做一次漢堡肉？」山下突然提了個奇怪的要求。  
「嗯？」亀梨以為自己聽錯了「你剛才，說什麼？」  
「再給我做一次漢堡肉吧。自你離開之後，我就再也沒有吃過。」山下拉著亀梨的手腕，眼睛濕潤得好像小動物一般。  
亀梨不由得心頭一顫「好啊。如果你想吃的話。」

就這樣，他們拋下會場的賓客，搭著的士回到了亀梨的住所。  
冰箱裡有現成的材料，因為是冷凍著的，化凍需要一些時間。  
山下一臉新奇地在亀梨家轉來轉去，翻著他已經出版的小說集，感歎自己都沒有看過，要去書店買回來才行。  
「喝點什麼嗎？」亀梨拿出威士忌給自己調了一杯高波酒。  
山下抬了抬眼「威士忌加冰吧。」

不多會，山下又去翻亀梨的CD架，很多SPITZ的專輯，正是他們那時候常聽的。他隨手選了一張，房間裡瞬間傾瀉出那時的旋律。  
現在，離他們分手，已經1875天了。

「你一個人住？」山下放鬆地倚在沙發上，喝了一口威士忌。  
「嗯。」  
「單身？」山下的這個問題，亀梨已經猜到了。  
他甚至還猜到，或許今晚除了吃漢堡肉之外，他們還會發生點什麼。  
或者，就連想吃漢堡肉這件事，也是個藉口。

「我去洗個澡。」亀梨感覺自己嗓子有些發乾。  
心裡莫名的期待，讓他背上了背德的十字架。

水是涼的，但正好適合給自己降降溫。  
灑下水從頭頂開始，把亀梨澆了個透心涼，好在，終於冷靜了些。  
草莓味的沐浴液是剛買的，有些甜甜的味道。

就在亀梨剛剛適應了水溫，給自己的全身打上了沐浴液的時候，山下進來了。  
兩個人將原本寬敞的淋浴間擠得沒有多餘的空隙。  
山下是光著的。

「你……」  
亀梨被按在浴室的瓷板上，滑膩的沐浴液正好方便了來者的侵犯。  
火熱的男根一下子就肏進了閉合的窄道……  
「呃……」並不是很疼，可雙腿卻一點力氣也使不出來。  
山下並沒有等待他適應，而是直接挺動了起來「為什麼要走？」  
劈頭蓋臉的水流和大力的挺動讓亀梨根本無法說出一個完整的句子。他只能意味不明地搖著頭，跟著肏弄的節奏發出短促的喘息。  
玻璃隔檔很快被蒸騰的熱氣熏得白矇矇一片，身體的冰涼和后穴的火熱讓人抓狂，偏偏又不懂得反抗，只能任由這磨人的性事繼續。

是了。  
面對山下，他似乎總是不知道應該如何反抗。  
從劇團後台的那次開始到現在。

「我很想你，你知道嗎？」  
普通的陳述句，和那兇狠的動作完全是兩個基調。

「嗬嗯……」亀梨被肏弄得挺立了起來。  
「看來你還是喜歡我的，是不是？」山下的聲音聽起來有些得意。  
許久未能釋放的身體，急切地想要高潮，亀梨不由得想要伸手去撫慰自己已然火熱的性器。  
后穴不由自主地收縮著，令山下發出舒服的喟歎。  
待亀梨即將臨界的時候，山下突然打掉他的手，徑直按住了突突跳動的馬眼。

「啊哈……」亀梨用力地揚著脖子，發出帶著泣音的輕呼。  
脖頸位置被不輕不重地咬了一下「我還沒射呢，你也不可以射。」

亀梨用力地回頭，眼眶紅紅的，不知是因為水流的刺激，還是快感。  
迎接他的是山下的吻，帶著明顯的掠奪意味，用力地吸吮，就連舌尖都有些發麻。

呼吸困難，亀梨不得不關掉了水龍頭，浴室裡瞬間被肉帛相擊的聲響給塞滿了。  
「嗯…啊……放開……」亀梨難耐地扭動著。  
山下的每一次抽送都被窄穴緊緊地絞著，像是想要挽留它更深入地侵犯。

「求你……啊！！！」  
亀梨的上肢被按下，掐緊他慾望的手才剛鬆開，鈴口便激射了出來。  
緊接著，便是一連串猶如打樁一般的抽送，直到對方壓著嗓子，將男精全數射進了腸壁深處。

亀梨的意識有一瞬間的昏茫，山下就這樣擁著他，直到白濁順著腿根滑落下來。  
「可以回答我一個問題嗎？」山下氣息不穩地說。  
他並沒有等亀梨回答，就直接拋出了問題「你還喜歡我嗎？」  
「喜歡又怎麼樣？不喜歡又怎麼樣？」這句話說得很慢，濃重的鼻音加重了語調重的傷感。  
「你只要回答我，喜歡，還是不喜歡。」山下無比認真地看著他。  
「喜歡啊，一直都喜歡…從分開之後，也一樣。」亀梨努力地忍耐著即將要崩潰的情緒「可現在說這個有用嗎？你究竟為什麼要給我結婚請柬？就因為當初我不告而別，所以要報復嗎？」  
山下的表情柔軟了下來，可亀梨沉浸在自己的情緒中，無暇去看。  
「如果是報復的話，你成功了。你徹徹底底地成功了。」亀梨推開山下「你出去，我不想再看見你！！！你給我滾出我家！！！」  
山下似乎完全沒有受到這控訴的影響，慢條斯理地將自己擦乾「明天的婚禮，你一定要來。」  
「還不夠嗎？到底是要做的多徹底你才滿意？！」亀梨狠狠地擦了擦眼睛，不想讓對方看見自己的淚水。  
「這是你欠我的，所以你一定要來。」山下留下這句，離開了亀梨家。

***

5月20日這天，亀梨還是來了。  
典禮的正式時間是12:00，他11點趕到酒店，從房間裡換上準備好的衣服，挨著最後入場的鐘點走進了禮堂，坐在觀禮席的最後一排。

山下穿著正裝站在宣誓臺的一側。  
亀梨進門的時候，感覺到山下大概看了自己一眼。

經過昨晚，他的眼睛現在還沒消腫，看上去應該很糟糕吧。  
亀梨迴避似得故意撇過頭。

不多久，新娘由父親帶領著，緩緩走進了會場。  
剪裁合宜的婚紗襯托出她高挑的身型，白皙的皮膚和動人的容顏，美極了。  
山下一直在微笑，就好像任何一對幸福的新人一樣。

可這樣的場景看在亀梨的眼中，只覺得頭暈目眩。  
他努力地撐到神父開始唸誓詞，終於還是走出了禮堂。  
實在太難受了，無論是精神還是身體。

戶外的太陽就好像和他作對似得烤的人發暈。  
不知道過了多久，亀梨終於走出了教堂的門口，他半瞇著眼睛，想到路邊去攔一台的士。  
不管怎麼樣，得趕緊逃離這裡才行。

手腕被一股很大的力量拽住了。  
一抬眼，就看見那朵胸花，是山下？！

「你怎麼來的這麼晚？！」  
「你怎麼出來了？」  
兩人同時出聲。

「不出來我還真的和她結婚嗎？你這個笨蛋！」山下甚至有些氣急敗壞了。  
「你到底在說什麼？」亀梨原本就暈的不行的腦袋，現在更是一團漿糊了。

山下扯著他，轉了兩個彎，那裡停著一台Jeep。  
上車、發動、上路，動作一氣呵成。  
「你要帶我去哪裡？！？！？」亀梨真恨不得給他一拳。  
山下卻大笑著「當然是去度我們的蜜月啦！你想去哪兒？夏威夷來不及了，去關島也不錯，回家趕緊收拾東西，我一會兒就買機票。」  
「你瘋了？！」  
「如果我瘋了，也是你讓我發瘋的。所以你要對我負責，不准再隨便逃走了！」

***

飛機上，亀梨不敢相信也要相信了。  
他正和從婚禮上逃跑的新郎搭飛機去關島度假。  
雖然他這個工作在哪裡都能做是沒錯啦，但到底是怎麼回事啊？！

「我說，你是不是一開始就計劃好的？！」  
「對啊！」  
「你就這樣拋下兩家人這樣也太胡鬧了吧！」  
「難道你想要我和不喜歡的人結婚嗎？」  
「可是……」  
「你怎麼這麼多話啊？」山下將亀梨的臉轉向自己「再回答我一個問題。」  
「什麼？」  
「你願意和我交往嗎？」  
亀梨真被他逗笑了，算了，既然已經邁出了這一步，為什麼還要糾結呢？  
就跟著自己的心情就好了。  
「我願意。」

 

The end.


End file.
